A Use For Familiars
by Erebos Brando
Summary: Familiars have many uses, especially on cold nights.


Author's notes: Two fics for a franchise in one day, go me!

Warning: Fluff ahead!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across the magical academy, those both sleeping an awake were well aware of the cold. This night was harsh, almost malicious, determined to weed out the weak. Among the servants, just a few more fires kept burning. They were used to their task of maintaining the building, so keeping warm was a trivial task.

The magically capable however mostly relied on themselves.

In his bed, Old Osmond simply snapped his fingers, and his fireplace sparked into life. He felt a shifting in his beard. "So that's where you got to..."

However, the students found themselves having to get creative. Being so used to the servants doing everything, and not having the skill of the professors, they didn't have the easy ways out.

Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst lay quite content in her bed, at her feet her familiar, Flame. Kirche suddenly shifted in her bed. "Saito...harder." This request was accompanied by a pleased moan. Flame's skin turned a deeper shade of red...he had one very strange master. He had a feeling he was going to have to "fetch" that boy again soon.

Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli (known to her friends and most others as "Tabitha") lay in her bed too, also quite content, snuggled up to...another girl. One who most were unaware even existed, in a manner of speaking. Save for one, all who knew of her existence knew her in another form and Tabitha had no intention of revealing her secret, a complex series of spells in place to make sure that if someone showed up, there would be enough time for a hasty get-away, protecting the secret another night. Only Old Osmond could have entered the room and discovered the secret. Which, had he known what the bed contained, would have come running to do so.

(If he'd then heard the mystery girl utter "big sister", he'd have probably had a heart attack.)

Guiche de Gramont had abandoned the comfort of his bed, and instead was resting against the sleeping form of Verdandi, his blanket draped over them both. He'd carefully locked the door before this, such a sight might not be very appealing to the eye, and he had a reputation to uphold. Fortunately no one was going to ask about the lock, or the aforementioned bed, which had been propped up against the window.

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency had wrapped her blanket around herself like a cocoon, Robbin's head poking out the top of the barrier. She silently cursed the fact she didn't have a familiar more befitted for keeping her warm.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière was absolutely _freezing_. Being small for her age, she'd always found herself a little more sensitive to the cold anyway but dammit it was _really_ cold tonight. She was not getting up, period. She was not reaching for her wand. She was in a comfortable position, laying on her side, and she'd be dammed long before she had to take forever getting comfortable again.

Wait, there was Saito. Now how to put him to use? More blankets? She quickly dismissed that idea, while it did help keep away cold, piled blankets could become uncomfortable. Have him get some lanterns? Again, dismissed. It'd be too bright. Maybe she could get him to hand over his straw? She shook her head, what kind of noble slept on straw? Dammit, she was running out of ideas! She might as well ask him to-

Her cheeks suddenly matched her eyes and hair. Among the list of all the bad ideas she'd ever had (forgiving Saito for anything, letting him talk to other girls, letting him look at other girls, passing up having him neutered), this one didn't exactly stand out. Well she couldn't just come out and _ask_ him, he'd get _ideas_. He was a familiar, ideas were _her_ job! Knowing him he'd take it as an excuse to try and do something which she'd have to beat him for. He'd start by holding her close, then kissing her neck, whispering sweet things into her ears, softly caressing her before-

Her cheeks no longer matched her hair, in truth the color was closer to that of Kirche's hair. Dammit, his perversions were rubbing off on her! He was getting the crop for this! She needed a minute for her cheeks to take their previous tone. She took a suddenly nervous breath. (why was she nervous?)

"H-hey. I don't want you freezing to death down there." Her face was starting to make its way closer to red..."I-if you want, you can sleep on the bed."

It'd never occurred to her that he might have actually been asleep, but it never needed to. Her blanket shot up so fast she could barely register it before she felt a weight land next to her. Her cheeks heated up a little more as he got closer, and closer. He was about to reach out for her, she knew it. She raised herself just slightly, waiting for him to-

He turned over. Her mouth fell open. She wished she had a crop in hand. What was wrong with him?! He was _supposed_ to try and hold her! Didn't he know how to treat his master? How he was supposed to _feel_? She was his master, she was his damn _world_! She gave a near silent sigh, well what could she expect? He wasn't even from this world. Guess she'd have to help him along.

Really, that's _all_ this was about. She wasn't looking for attention, or affection, she just wanted her familiar to do as he was supposed to.

Her face was getting hotter. "Saito. If you want you can..." She heard movement, she could feel his gaze upon her. "You can hug me if you want."

Saito turned on his side, his entire body now facing her. "Really?"

She got hotter, and hotter, suddenly the night didn't seem so cold..."A dog deserves a reward now and then...w-when he's good."

The bed suddenly shook, and something resembling a cry of victory emerged from Saito. In seconds his arms had snaked around her, and she felt her back press up against him. She was thankful he could not see her deepening blush, couldn't have him getting ideas.

Saito came to a stop, and she heard him take a fraction of a breath. He turned ridged for a moment, before-(her blush deepened again) He leaned in closer, taking a deep breath. That mutt! He was, he was-he was-! That perverted dog actually dared t-t-t-to-! To sniff on her! She'd beat him within an inch of his life for this! She'd stomp on his man parts until they came off! She'd shove an Explosion right where the moons didn't glow! She'd-she'd-!

Did he like her smell? She couldn't help but wonder...

Saito sighed, contentedly, making Louise feel warm inside. Before she could dwell on this Saito leaned in closer, letting his head rest near her ear. She could feel his breath, and feel every word as he whispered softly to her.

"Goodnight, Louise."

Now even Kiriche's hair looked grey by comparison. "G-g-g-go-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Go to sleep, dog!"

Saito sighed again, though differently from before, but said nothing as he lay down again. Louise felt him lean in near to her hair, continuing to fill his nose with her smell. She couldn't help but feel a little...guilty? Why would she feel guilty? He was her familiar, she was allowed to boss him around! She closed her eyes, finally protected from the cold. She guessed she could sleep now.

Right?

...

...

Her eye twitched.

...

...

...dammit.

She let her voice emerge as a whisper. "Goodnight, Saito." His arms clasped her just a little tighter. She smiled.

She hoped it would be cold tomorrow night too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's notes: Yes, I admit the idea is (mostly) recycled from one of my Toradora fics, so sue me. The idea was too cute not to use twice. (plus the opportunists at humor were too good to miss. Though I didn't meet the potential, as always. Ask any fan of my other works, I deliver pure crap every time!*)

(*if I were doing it intentionally it'd be cool...)


End file.
